bakudeku's wild night
by slytherindeku27
Summary: after izuku get's hit by a quirk the forces the person who got hit to love t the person their soul desires most lead up to a very wild night for bakugou and izuku. warning rated M for Mature.


what's up people so I decided to write my first my hero academia fanfiction as well as my first lemon story. by the way it my fav ship bakudeku with sexy minx devient baku-chan so I hope everyone likes it cause my inspiration was rude boy by Rihanna.

Deku: slytherindeku27, are you forgetting anything?

slytherindeku27: no, I was gonna state that this is a top deku and bottom baku-chan story until you interrupted me deku-kun

bakugou: NO WAY IN HEAVEN OR HELL WOULD I SUBMIT TO THE SHITTY NERD!

deku: really then why were you asking for my-

bakugou: *slaps hand over deku's mouth cutting him off before he could finish his sentence while blushing a deep cherry red* SHUT UP, SHITTY DEKU! *blushes* look this damn authoress doesn't own rude boy by Rihanna or my hero academia.

slytherindeku27: *sweadop* a-anyway I hope you guys enjoy.

"talk"

'Thinking'

_Song lyrics_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_Come here rude boy, boy_

_Can you get it up_

_Come here rude boy, boy_

_Is you big enough_

Katsuki Bakugou a well built blond spiky haired red eyed man had been on patrol earlier that night and was waiting for his lover, Izuku Midoriya a sweat green haired and eyed man, to come home so they could did bakugou know was that his lover was hit with a villain quirk that forces him to make love to the person his soul desires the most which happens to be cute little baku-chan. The door slammed open and shut very quickly causing Bakugou to jump off the couch thinking it was a villain and race to the front door only to be pinned to the floor the moment he reached the entryway.

_Take it, take it (yeah)_

_Baby, baby (yeah)_

_Can you get it up_

_Come here rude boy, boy_

_Is you big enough_

Izuku had pinned his lover to the floor and started to grind his clothed erection against bakugou's crotch hard and wildly almost as if an animal in heat causing bakugou to throw his head back and moan " I-izuku wha- what are ngh you do-doing? ahhh." Izuku suddenly stopped and slammed him himself against the door apologizing "sor-sorry ngh it's because of ahh vill-villain's quirk which is to make love to the person my soul desires the most which happens to be you baku. So, please ahh ngh help me!" bakugou was stunned for a second before speaking in a sultry voice " what do you me to do? Want me to suck your cock? Ride you like the cock slut I am? Hmn?" bakugou only had five second to run with the look of lust driven insanity in Izuku's eyes which he took when he realized he shouldn't have teased like he did.

_Can you get it up_

_Come here rude boy, boy_

_Is you big enough_

Take it, take it (yeah)

Baby, baby (yeah)

Take it, take it (yeah)

Love me, love me (yeah)

Izuku chased bakugou into their sound proof bedroom locking it behind then once more pinned his lover but instead of pinning him to the floor he pinned him to their bed ripping bakugou's close off him before letting him go and said in a deep, seductive and swave voice " Since your such a cock slut strip me for the big cock you love so much." baku swiftly stripped Izu out of his hero suit and boxers then kneels before Izuku and opens his mouth to say " use me however you want." before baku could react his was forced open and Izuku's twelve inch long and small soda can thick cock was shoved into his mouth and down his throat moaning as he felt his throat be abused by his lovers brutally savage pace.

_Come here rude boy, boy_

_Can you get it up_

_Come here rude boy, boy_

_Is you big enough_

As Izuku felt his climax hit he moaned "that's it swallow it all and I'll give you a real nice treat babe" while shoving his cock as deep into bakugou's throat as possible and tightly gripping his hair forcing baku to swallow all of izu's cum. Izuku pulled bakugou up and threw him unto their bed then climbed on top of his blond lover asking him " want to get my cock shoved up your ass with no preparation or you wanna ride my cock like the slut you are?" izuku knew talk like that went straight to baku's cock and used it to his advantage because bakugou was pushing izu down onto his back and shoving himself onto izuku's monsterous cock panting and moaning as he did so.

_Tonight_

_I'ma let you be the captain_

_Tonight_

_I'ma let you do your thing, yeah_

_Tonight_

_I'ma let you be a rider_

_Giddy up_

_Giddy up_

_Giddy up, babe_

_Tonight_

_I'ma let it be fire_

_Tonight_

_I'ma let you take me higher_

_Tonight_

_Baby we can get it on, yeah_

_we can get it on, yeah_

_Do you like it boy_

_I wa-wa-want_

_What you wa-wa-want_

_Give it to me baby_

_Like boom, boom, boom_

_What I wa-wa-want_

_Is what_

_you wa-wa-want_

_Na, na-ah_

Bakugou moaned loudly as he could feel as izuku's dick spread him wide and the slight pain made the pleasure feel even more intoxicating and exotic. As soon as izuku was fully inside baku he lost any remaining shred of self control flipped them an started to viciously pound into baku like a starved animal and they quickly reached their climax together. They went ten more round's with a different positions each time the last round was with bakugou's ass up it the air and izuku kneeling behind him while leaning across his back roughly fucking him from behind once they reached their climax for the last time they fell sideways and izuku spooned bakugou from behind and fell asleep not having to worry about their jobs as heros because they had the all week off.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Slyterindeku27: so, whatcha think

Deku-kun: i'm wondering how you even knew about this

Baku-chan: *to busy blushing to speak*

Slytherindeku27: you don't want to know. Welp R&R people

Deku-kun: comment on what you think and please don't be to mean


End file.
